On a beautiful afternoon, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $7.88 each and baskets of mangos for $9.79 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of mangos because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the mangos. Price of kiwis + price of mangos = total price. ${7}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $17.67.